Beyond Control
by xxIceCrystalxx
Summary: Raised in WindClan, Moonpaw has never found reason to question her loyalties. But when a forbidden love and a startling discovery arises everything she knows is shaken to its core...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Welcome to the sequel of Forbidden Love! Huge thanks to everyone who read that story and liked it. And now, we begin anew! **

**Disclaimer: I hate these things…I don't own Warriors. **

Huge walls of sand-colored stone, stretching up into a pale leaf-bare sky. The sound of snow crunching under paws, the low murmur of conversation. Cat-scent hanging heavily in the frosty air. The enticing smell of fresh-kill from somewhere nearby. The happy squeals of her littermates as they play beside her. The comfort and security of her mother's fluffy tail wrapped around her. Purring, she snuggles deeper into her fur.

_Wait. _

This wasn't the WindClan camp! The scent in the air was not the comforting scent of her own Clan. The she-cat beside her wasn't Heathertail…

She twists and gazes up at the she-cat. She's beautiful. Her pelt is darker than water under ice, like hers, her leaf-colored eyes a mirror image of her own. Milk-scent is heavy on her fur. Her gaze is warm, but somewhere in her eyes is a glimmer of sorrow she couldn't understand. She looks strangely familiar, the faintest echo of a memory. The strange-yet-familiar she-cat nuzzles her gently.

_Mother._

"Moonpaw!" a voice hisses from somewhere next to her.

Moonpaw blinked, her eyelids heavy, and struggled to her paws. "What's up?" she hissed to her brother, flicking her tail irritably.

Eaglepaw stood in front of her, the new-leaf sunlight glinting off his dark pelt. His amber eyes—like those of their father, Breezestar—were glinting with annoyance. "It's nearly sun-high," he mewed to her. "You've been asleep for half the day. Antspot wants me for a patrol, and he said I should wake you up."

"Hey," Moonpaw protested, licking her paw to hide her embarrassment at being caught sleeping in, "_I_ did the moon-high patrol with Emberfoot while _you _were snoring away in your nest."

Eaglepaw shrugged, the comment sliding off him. "Come on, then." He vanished with a whisk of his tail.

Moonpaw glanced around the den. Driftpaw's nest was empty, her scent stale. She figured her sister must be out hunting with Weaselfur, her mentor. One of the other apprentices, Stripepaw, was curled up in his nest, his tail over his nose. His gray and black striped flank rose and fell gently as he slept. His brother Sheeppaw was yawning in his nest next to him. The white apprentice still looked tired. Their brother and sister, Sagepaw and Skypaw, were nowhere to be found. She padded out of the shallow dip in the land that was her den.

Her Clanmates were scattered around camp, basking in the warm sun. It had been a long, cold leaf-bare, but new-leaf had come at last, and the rabbits were running all over the territory, practically leaping into the warriors' claws. The only downside was that the camp had been flooded with snowmelt, leaving nests and pelts soggy.

She glanced around for Emberfoot. Her mentor was nowhere to be found. Shrugging to herself, she padded to the fresh-kill pile.

Sagepaw squeezed out of the nursery. "Hungry?" Moonpaw called to her denmate.

The pale gray tom padded over to her. "Very."

"Come on," she mewed. "Share this with me, then." She picked out a plump rabbit and headed to the small boulder that marked where the apprentices ate.

As she chewed, she gazed around. Dreamfeather was gulping down a mouse next to Sunstrike. The tortoishell was flicking her ears and talking animatedly to her. Her mate, Leaftail, approached her and mewed softly to her. She stood, twining her tail with his briefly, and padded away. She nodded to her son as she passed, and Sagepaw flicked his tail to her. "She's expecting kits," he mewed suddenly.

"What?" Moonpaw asked, distracted by the flitting of a robin above her head.

"Sunstrike. She's going to have another litter in a few moons."

"Congratulations!" Moonpaw purred.

"Yeah…" he looked away.

Breezestar was sitting on top of the Skystone. He was gazing proudly around at his Clan. Moonpaw waved her tail to her father. He nodded to her, leapt down from the Skystone, and stalked over to his daughter. "Good morning," he purred.

"Morning," Moonpaw replied.

He sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws. "Why aren't you with Emberfoot?"

"I don't see him. Is he even around?"

Breezestar gazed around the clearing. "He's in the warrior's den." A heartbeat later the dark gray tom appeared at the edge of the den.

Moonpaw stood and bounced over to her mentor. "What are we doing today?" she demanded.

Emberfoot stretched. "Battle training," he yawned. "With Driftpaw and Skypaw."

Moonpaw trailed behind her mentor as they weaved through the tall grasses, headed to the sandy spot where the apprentices and mentors did their training. Moonpaw heard the yowls and hisses of her sister and denmate as they practiced. "Go, Driftpaw!" Weaselfur cheered.

"Finish her off, Skypaw!" Skypaw's mentor, Sedgeheart called.

Emberfoot and Moonpaw broke through the tall grasses that surrounded the sandy spot. Driftpaw and Skypaw were tussling in the sand. Driftpaw had overpowered the dark gray tabby she-cat, and was holding her down with her front paws. Skypaw wriggled out of the cream-and-silver she-cat's grasp and bounded to her paws, leaping at her opponent. Driftpaw ducked, and the smaller cat sailed over her head. "Good job!" Moonpaw mewed as Skypaw landed lightly on her paws.

Driftpaw purred. "Thanks, Moonpaw!" 

"Right," Emberfoot mewed, "I want to try a double attack on Moonpaw today."

"What?" Moonpaw meowed, surprised.

"Driftpaw and Skypaw," Emberfoot continued, "I want you both to attack Moonpaw. Remember, claws sheathed."

Driftpaw's eyes sparkled. "Think we can beat her?" she asked her denmate.

"Easy!" Skypaw proclaimed playfully.

"No way!" Moonpaw declared. "I can take you both, no problem!"

"Why don't we make this a little more interesting?" Weaselfur asked Emberfoot. "Winner gets first pick of the fresh-kill tonight?"

"You're on," Emberfoot replied.

Driftpaw dropped into a smooth crouch and crept forward. Moonpaw mirrored her sister. Skypaw darted behind her, leaping onto her back. Moonpaw crouched low, leaping into the air so that her denmate lost her grip. Skypaw crashed to the ground, winded. Driftpaw leapt at Moonpaw, slashing at her with sheathed claws. Moonpaw dived underneath her belly, nipping her quickly, hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to break her skin. She hooked one of her sister's hind legs out from underneath her so that Driftpaw staggered. In a flash, Moonpaw twisted so that she was holding Driftpaw down with one paw pressed between her shoulder blades. "I won!" she mewed triumphantly.

"Well done," Emberfoot meowed fondly, resting his tail on his apprentice's shoulder. "Keep it up and you'll be a warrior in no time."

"What about me?" Driftpaw demanded to Weaselfur.

"You fought well too," the ginger tom praised. "All of you did." He cast a glance at Skypaw, who was staggering to her paws. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Skypaw huffed, her eyes shining. "That was great!" she mewed to Moonpaw. The black she-cat ducked her head, embarrassed.

"Now it's Driftpaw's turn," Weaselfur announced. "Moonpaw, Skypaw, attack her. Driftpaw, defend yourself the best you can."

Driftpaw's eyes gleamed with uncertainty. "Pretend we're enemy warriors, attacking the nursery," Moonpaw suggested. Driftpaw's eyes darkened. She pressed her belly to the ground, lashing her tail, and bared her teeth in a snarl. Moonpaw was impressed. Her sister looked dangerous.

"I'll distract her," Skypaw hissed to Moonpaw under her breath. "Then you attack. Try to unbalance her."

"Good idea," Moonpaw replied, just as quietly.

Without warning, Skypaw sprang for Driftpaw. She landed on Driftpaw's shoulders. Driftpaw yowled and twisted, trying to bite the gray apprentice. Moonpaw darted in, butting her head on the cream-and-silver she-cat's flank. Driftpaw staggered, taking Skypaw with her. Moonpaw pounced on them both, letting out a playful hiss. "No fair!" Skypaw wailed. "She wasn't supposed to attack me!"

Driftpaw had let herself go limp. "Are you alright?" Moonpaw asked, stepping off her sister, concern flooding through her. Had she hurt her in some way?

With a satisfied yowl, Driftpaw bounced to her paws, pushing the black she-cat off balance. "Gotcha!" she crowed.

Weaselfur padded to his apprentice. "That was brilliant!"

Moonpaw kinked her tail over her back. "You won't get away so easy next time!" she threatened teasingly.

Driftpaw flexed her claws, her eyes glinting. "Bring it on!"

They trained until the sun was setting, sending bloody streaks across the sky. "That's enough," Emberfoot panted. He had been scrimmaging with Moonpaw, and again the young she-cat had emerged victorious. "For today, at least."

"Do we have to?" Moonpaw asked. She felt more awake then ever.

"We have to," Emberfoot meowed firmly.

"Betcha you can't beat me to camp!" Driftpaw dared.

"Betcha I can!" Moonpaw crowed in reply.

Driftpaw streaked away. Moonpaw tore after her. Blood-red light dappled her fur as she wove through the tall grasses, laughing, hearing her sister giggling ahead of her.

_This, _Moonpaw thought, satisfied, _is what every day should be like._


	2. Chapter 2

"I, Breezestar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Eaglepaw, Driftpaw, Moonpaw, do you hereby promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Driftpaw breathed. Moonpaw, her pelt pressed against her brother's, dimly heard Eaglepaw repeat their sister.

"I do," Moonpaw murmured, unsure if her father could hear her.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Driftpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Driftflower. StarClan honors your curiosity and your intelligence, and welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

"Driftflower!" Moonpaw cheered under her breath as Breezestar set his muzzle on Driftflower's bowed head. Driftpaw licked his shoulder with a purr, and stepped back.

"Eaglepaw," Breezestar continued, and Moonpaw felt her brother's muscles tense in excitement under his pelt, "from this moment you shall be known as Eagletalon. StarClan honors your bravery and your determination, and welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

"Eagletalon," Moonpaw purred for her brother's ears alone. He flicked his tail as Breezestar again rested his muzzle on Eagletalon's. Eagletalon too licked their father's shoulder, and retreated.

Breezestar turned his warm amber gaze to her. Moonpaw wondered what name she would be given. "Moonpaw," her father mewed as Moonpaw flexed her claws in the loose earth, "from this moment you shall be known as Moonfrost. StarClan honors your energy and optimism, and welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

Moonfrost was almost too choked up to lick her father's shoulder as she felt him gently rest his muzzle between her ears. "Well done, my precious kit," he purred in her ear. "I'm so proud of you."

Moonfrost had to blink away tears.

Behind them, their Clanmates began to chant. "Driftflower! Eagletalon! Moonfrost! Driftflower! Eagletalon! Moonfrost!"

Their voices blended into one, a beautiful melody in her ears.

The full moon glimmered high overhead. Moonfrost gazed up at it, excitement making her feel sick to her stomach.

Driftflower bounced over to her. Her cream-and-silver fur had been carefully groomed until it gleamed. "What's wrong?" she demanded. "You don't look excited!"

"I am," Moonfrost replied. "If excitement means I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

Heathertail padded over to her daughter. "You'll be fine," she soothed, running her gray-flecked tail across the black she-cat's flank, her blue eyes gleaming with understanding.

"Thank you," Moonfrost purred, nuzzling her mother.

"Ooh, look!" Driftflower mewed suddenly. "We're leaving!" Her blue eyes—identical to Heathertail's—shone with excitement. "Come on, Moonfrost!" She bounded away. Moonfrost didn't move.

Heathertail purred and nuzzled her daughter. "You'll be fine, my precious kit." But Moonfrost saw a glimmer of sadness in her mother's eyes…and was that _guilt_? Why was her mother feeling guilty? Moonfrost pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

"Moonfrost!" Driftflower's voice drifted on the cool breeze, echoed by Eagletalon. "You're going to be left behind!"

"I'm coming!" she cried in exasperation, jogging to her littermates. "Bet I can beat you!" she mewed teasingly to Eagletalon.

"You're on!" Eagletalon replied, crouching.

"You guys are acting like apprentices!" Driftflower complained. Her eyes gleamed. "After all, I could beat _both _of you!"

"Wanna bet?" Moonfrost challenged.

"Um, duh!" She streaked away.

"No fair!" Moonfrost called, sprinting after the cream-and-silver she-cat. She was vaguely aware of her brother's pawsteps pounding the earth behind her. The moonlight washed the land silver. Her claws dug into the earth with every step she took, spraying earth behind her.

"I win!" Driftflower proclaimed happily as she skidded to a halt beside the tree-bridge.

"Oh, please!" Moonfrost huffed, sitting down to catch her breath. "A few more strides and I would've beaten you!"

"I'd like to see you try," Eagletalon scoffed, coming up behind her. "Driftflower's the fastest she-cat in the Clan!" Driftflower's eyes shone. "Every cat in the Clan knows that." He paused. "Besides, you were nowhere near her!"

"Was to!" Moonfrost cried, shocked.

"Was not!" Eagletalon threw back.

"I'll teach you!" she cried. "Driftflower, let's get him!"

As one they leapt on the black tom. "Hey- ouch! -hey—lemme 'lone!" Eagletalon cried, helpless against the two she-cats.

"Who's the fastest now?" Moonfrost crowed.

Breezestar approached the littermates, the rest of the patrol behind him. He cuffed all three of them over the ear heavily. "You three are warriors," he pointed out sternly. "It's important to act like it."

"Sorry, father," Moonfrost and Eagletalon murmured in unison. Driftflower hung her head.

"Now, I want you to _behave yourselves_," Breezestar growled. "Or you'll spend the next moon and a half cleaning out the elder's den!"

"But we're warriors!" Eagletalon protested.

"You're still in WindClan, aren't you? Therefore you have to listen to me." Breezestar turned his back on them curtly.

"He thinks he knows everything," Moonfrost mumbled.

"He _is _the Clan leader," Driftflower pointed out under her breath.

Moonfrost didn't reply, only sighed angrily.

The clearing was teeming with cats. Moonpaw gazed around the clearing, looking for the familiar silver and pale golden pelts. "Foampaw! Honeypaw!" she cried out suddenly, spotting them and padding to the ThunderClan apprentices, Driftflower behind her.

"Hey, Moonpaw! Hey, Driftpaw!" Foampaw replied, touching her nose to the WindClan cat's. "Long time no see!"

"I know!" Moonfrost mewed. "Emberfoot wouldn't let me come last moon!"

"Yeah, Sandstorm didn't let me come, either," Foampaw admitted.

"Anyway, we have news!" Honeypaw broke in, her blue eyes gleaming with excitement.

"So do we!" Driftflower mewed excitedly. "You first."

"We're warriors!" Foampaw cried. "I'm Foamfeather!"

"And I'm Honeysweet," the pale golden tabby added.

"Really?" Moonfrost squealed. "Congratulations!" She touched her nose to her friends'.

"Anyway, what's your news?" Foamfeather asked curiously.

"We're warriors, too!" Driftflower cried. "We just had our ceremonies today. My name is Driftflower."

"Mine's Moonfrost."

"Yay!" Honeysweet mewed happily.

"Shh!" An older ThunderClan warrior shushed them. "The Gathering's about to start."

"Sorry, Cloudtail!" Foamfeather whispered.

Moonfrost turned her gaze to the leaders. There was Mistystar, leader of RiverClan, her gray pelt half-way shielded by the budding branches. Scorchstar, the new ShadowClan leader, stood on the limb next to her, his gray pelt gleaming white in the moonlight. He looked nervous, this was only his second Gathering as leader. Breezestar was sitting on a branch a little ways above the rest, waving his tail idly. And there was Hollystar, leader of ThunderClan, only her green eyes visible in the gloom. Their deputies; Rowanclaw of ShadowClan, Ashfur of ThunderClan, Blackclaw of RiverClan, and Emberfoot of WindClan, sat on the roots of the Great Oak.

"I will begin," Mistystar yowled. "RiverClan brings a new apprentice to this Gathering, Basspaw."

"Basspaw!" The low murmur raced through the clearing. Moonfrost craned her neck, trying to get a glimpse of the new apprentice. She couldn't see much over the tide of ears and muzzles, but she thought she saw a small, dark tabby tom duck his head.

"Now that new-leaf is here," the gray she-cat continued, "fish are plentiful in the river, and my Clan is eating well. That is all."

Scorchstar padded to the end of his branch. "StarClan has treated us well this past moon," he meowed, his voice shaking slightly. "Though the moons following Blackstar's death have been hard, they are not without reward. We have two new litters of kits born to Kinkfur and Ivytail."

"Kinkfur! Ivytail!" the Clans chanted. Near her, Moonfrost noticed a ShadowClan warrior, Toadfoot, raise his head high, his eyes gleaming with pride. Moonfrost guessed that he was the father of one of the litters.

"We also have a new warrior!" Scorchstar proclaimed, "Ferretheart!" He waited for the cheers to die down. "Our territory is rich with prey, and we have no problem feeding ourselves." He sat and glanced at the other leaders.

Breezestar stood. Moonfrost felt a small stirring of excitement in her belly. "WindClan is well this moon," he mewed. "We bring three new warriors to this Gathering." Moonfrost held her breath. "Their names are Driftflower, Eagletalon, and Moonfrost!"

Moonfrost raised her chin, conscious of every cat's gaze on her and her siblings. Dimly she saw Hollystar, the ThunderClan leader, sit bolt upright, her green eyes glowing with pleasure. Why would she be so pleased? They weren't in her Clan.

"In other news," Breezestar continued, "a new litter of kits will be born to Sunstrike and Leaftail will be born in the next few moons." He paused. "That is all."

Hollystar stood now. Her eyes were still glowing. "ThunderClan is well," she yowled, dipping her head. "We too have new warriors, Honeysweet and Foamfeather."

"Honeysweet! Foamfeather!" Moonfrost yowled happily.

Hollystar surveyed the assembled Clanmates. "And we also have a new apprentice. Her name is Tulippaw."

"Which one's Tulippaw?" Moonfrost hissed to her friend.

Foamfeather nodded to a pretty black-and-tortoishell apprentice standing close to a pale gray she-cat. "She is. She's Blossomsplash's kit. That she-cat next to her is Doveflight, her mentor."

"And lastly," Hollystar finished, "One of our warriors, Sandstorm, has moved to the elder's den. We pray that StarClan grants her many moons of rest."

"The Gathering is at an end," Mistystar yowled.

Moonfrost watched as Hollystar leapt down from the branch she stood on. Something about the way her black pelt rippled and the way her green eyes glowed suddenly reminded her forcefully of something…but what? She couldn't remember…

_My dream. _

_She's the she-cat from my dream! _

_The one I knew was my mother…_

_But how? Heathertail is my mother…right?_

"Moonfrost?" Driftflower nudged her. "C'mon, it's time to go home."

"I'm coming," Moonfrost told her sister—or was she really her sister? Was Eagletalon really her brother?

"I-I'm sorry," Moonfrost stammered. Driftflower's blue eyes were wide with confusion. "I-I-I just realized something."

"But he's already left," Driftflower murmured. "Moonfrost, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I feel _fine_!" Moonfrost snapped. "Just leave me alone, okay?" She whisked away, leaving Driftpaw's hurt gaze behind her.

There was one thing that Moonfrost was sure of.

She needed to talk to Breezestar.


	3. Chapter 3

Moonfrost raced through the slowly lightening moors, cold dew splashing against her legs and muzzle. She was panting, hard, sprinting for home. She could scent the trail her Clanmates had left.

_Great StarClan, tell me I'm wrong. _

She skidded into camp just as the sun was starting to rise, sending slender golden veins of light across the jay-feather-blue sky. She padded to the leader's den, trying to catch her breath. "Breezestar?" she called, breathless, poking her head into her father's den.

"Moonfrost?" the black tom's voice was surprised. "What do you want?" 

Moonfrost slid the rest of the way into the den, facing her father with her shoulders squared. "I want to know the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"?" The words tumbled out in a rush.

"Speak slower. I can't understand you."

"Is Heathertail really my mother?" Moonfrost asked, her heart pounding.

Breezestar sighed and hung his head. "I hoped this day would never come," he murmured to his paws.

"Answer me, Breezestar! Please!"

"No." He addressed his paws. "She isn't. I'm so sorry."

"B-But…then…who is she?" She sounded desperate. "Are you even my father?"

"I really am your father," he answered. Moonfrost felt a rush of relief.

"Then who is my mother?"

"I...I can't tell you. It's better if you don't know."

"How could it be better if I don't even know the name of the she-cat who bore me?" Moonfrost begged. "Tell me, father."

"Just trust me, Moonfrost." Her father's voice was sharp.

"Fine…" she muttered, looking away. "Then what about Eagletalon? And Driftflower? Are they my littermates?"

"Eagletalon is your brother."

"Oh, that's—" Moonfrost began, but then realized that he had only mentioned one name. "Driftflower?" she asked, unable to believe it.

Breezestar didn't reply.

"Oh, no…" Moonfrost whispered.

"Driftflower is Heathertail's daughter," Breezestar began. "Her father—"

"What do you mean, _her father_? I thought you and Heathertail were mates!"

"We are," Breezestar mewed hurriedly. "But…not at first, we weren't. Heathertail had another mate, around the same time that I was with your mother. He died…when Heathertail was pregnant. And then Heathertail and I fell in love, and we've been in love ever since."

With a flash, Moonfrost remembered her dream. "My mother…is her name Hollystar?"

"How do you know?" Breezestar hissed.

"I had a dream…" Moonfrost meowed. "How could you, Breezestar?"

"What?"

"You lied," Moonfrost murmured.

"What?"

"_You've lied to me all my life_!" she shouted, shocked by the flood of pure fury that overcame her. "_You've lied to me, to Eagletalon, to Driftflower, to your entire Clan! How could you do that_?"

"_I didn't want to,_" Breezestar shouted back, on his paws now. "_And Hollystar didn't want to leave you! You don't know the pain that she went through, leaving you and your brother. You didn't see the agony in her eyes that night! You don't see her grief every time she looks at you during Gatherings!_"

"_She still abandoned us!" _Moonfrost cried.

"_It was the middle of leaf-bare! She couldn't make enough milk to feed you. Two of your littermates had already died, Moonfrost! She tried to save you from that fate." _

"She tried to _save _me?" Moonfrost asked softly, stunned.

"Yes!" Breezestar spat, flexing his claws. "Do you honestly think she would've left you otherwise?"

Moonfrost only gazed at him. Her emotions swirled within her, too complicated for words. Eventually she just turned her back on him and swept away.

"Moonfrost, wait!" she heard her father beg from behind her. "Trust me!"

"No." she tossed the reply over her shoulder. "I don't think I can ever trust you again."

The sun had fully risen, its light blinding over the moors. Moonfrost felt on the verge of sobbing. She felt so lost…

Suddenly she spotted the soft black pelt, the only cat that could ease her burden, share it…

"Eagletalon!" she called, rushing over to her brother.

His amber eyes were bleary. "What's wrong?" he asked, catching her alarm.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay." He sat, waving his tail. "Talk."

"Not here!" Moonfrost hissed. "Somewhere private!"

"Okay then." He sprinted through the gorse barrier, leaving his sister to follow in his wake.

He slowed at the ThunderClan border, under the thick canopy of trees that had always made her feel strangely at home. "Well?" he asked, nudging her. "Are you alright?"

"No…" she whispered. "I have to tell you something."

"What? Is it serious?"

"Very," Moonfrost breathed. "Eagletalon, Heathertail isn't our mother."

"What are you talking about? Of course she is!"

Moonfrost shook her head. "No. Our mother's name is Hollystar."

"_Hollystar_? As in, the leader of _ThunderClan? _We're…we're from _ThunderClan_?" choked out Eagletalon. "That's…that's impossible!"

"It isn't," Moonfrost mewed. "She gave us up after we were born because she couldn't make enough milk for us. Our…our _littermates _died…all because she couldn't feed them. Heathertail just took us in."

"How can that be?" Eagletalon murmured, shaking his head slowly. "Who told you this?" he asked suddenly, aggressively. Moonfrost was shocked.

"The lying cat we call Father," Moonfrost hissed. Another hot wave of anger overcame her, casting her vision in blood-red. She slashed at the undergrowth with unsheathed claws.

Eagletalon blinked. "But if he isn't our father—"

"No, he is," Moonfrost spat, staring out at the forest.

"We're…we're _half-Clan_?" Eagletalon gasped. But then a strange calm seemed to overtake him. "No," he mewed, his voice clear. "I don't care what my heritage is. Heathertail is more my mother than Hollystar ever was or will be. I'm WindClan through and through."

"How could you _say _that?" Moonfrost gasped. "Eagletalon, we're _ThunderClan cats_!"

"No, we're not," Eagletalon replied. "We were raised in WindClan, and that's where my loyalties lie. I have no allegiance for the Clan my mother was born in."

"Eagletalon—" Moonfrost begged. "You have to understand. We were never supposed to be WindClan cats—"

Her brother cut her off. "_I _know where my loyalties lie, Moonfrost. Do _you_?" And with that he turned his back on her and stalked away.

**Well, that was…interesting. Moonfrost's obsession over her birth, Eagletalon's complete denial of his heritage…should turn out to be fun. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Moonfrost?" the soft whisper woke her.

She blinked open her eyes. Bright new-leaf sunlight beat down on her back in the exposed den. Driftflower was standing over her. "Breezestar wants me to lead the dawn patrol. He said to bring a few others. You in?"

"Oh…um…sure." Moonfrost stood, shaking scraps of moss out of her pelt. "Stingfang! Antspot!" she called, thinking of names at random. Both the dark brown and the black striped warrior raised their heads. "You guys want to do a dawn patrol with Driftflower and I?" She flicked her tail to the cream and silver she-cat beside her.

"Not me," Antspot muttered, curling up with his tail over his nose. "I did the moon-high patrol. I think I deserve a rest."

"I'll go," Stingfang yawned, stretching. He padded from the den. Moonfrost made to follow him, but was halted by the soft tail that rested on her shoulder.

"Moonfrost," Driftflower mewed, "We need to talk."

"Why?"

Driftflower sat, flicking her tail. "You've been so distant lately, ever since the Gathering. I'm worried about you." She paused. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Oh, Driftflower," Moonfrost sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just…being a warrior is really stressful, you know?" The truth was, she had been trying to avoid the cat she had once thought was her sister, unable to face the fact that everything she had ever known had been a lie.

Driftflower's blue eyes filled with relief. She brushed her pelt against the black she-cat's. "Remember, whatever happens, we'll always be sisters, okay?"

Moonfrost's throat was constricting. _No! _she wanted to wail. _You're not my sister! You never were! _She looked away. "I know," she choked out. "Now come on, let's go."

Moonfrost breathed in the sweet smell of rabbits. Birdsong filled the air. She felt like a kit again, had to fight the urge to run and leap and rub her shoulders into the damp, sweet-smelling earth. A laugh bubbled at her lips.

She looked back. Stingfang and Driftflower were padding close together behind her. "Beautiful isn't it?" Stingfang murmured into her ear.

"It is," Driftflower sighed happily.

"Just like you," Stingfang purred.

Moonfrost rolled her eyes and looked away. They were acting like love-struck kits. She bounded towards the RiverClan border. "Come on, you lovebirds!" she tossed over her shoulder. "Are we patrolling or not?"

Driftflower blushed, trotting over to Moonfrost's side. "Thanks a lot," she hissed.

"Anytime!" Moonfrost replied, laughing.

Suddenly Driftflower tensed. "What's that?"

"What?" Moonfrost parted her jaws, scenting the air. The musky tang of ThunderClan hit her. "It's the border markings, Driftflower. The border's right over there." She flicked her tail to the stream that marked the extent of her territory.

"Driftflower's right," Stingfang snarled, coming up behind them. "A rouge's been through here."

"And not too long ago," the cream and silver she-cat agreed.

"You're kidding!" She scented the air again, and this time she could discern a cat-sent that didn't carry either WindClan or ThunderClan scent. She dropped into a crouch. "Let's teach them a lesson they won't forget anytime soon," she growled deep in her throat.

They followed the scent trail down the winding border stream.

"He's over there!" Stingfang murmured softly. "Spread out, on my signal."

"I'm the leader of this patrol!" Driftflower protested. "On _my _signal."

Stingfang snarled. "I'm been a warrior a lot longer than you have and I've chased rouges out of our territory way more times than you have. On _my _signal." Driftflower looked murderous but didn't argue. "Spread out behind me."

Moonfrost stood just behind Stingfang's right flank. "On three," Stingfang murmured. "One…two…three!"

Yowling and hissing, Moonfrost leapt into the little clearing. She could hear Stingfang and Driftflower echoing her.

She froze once she caught sight of the rouge.

Time slowed down.

He was bigger than she was. His long pelt was golden-ginger, the color of dark honey, marked with barely visible darker stripes. His white paws and chest stood out sharply against his fiery coat. His eyes, wide with shock, were dark amber, a shade darker than his pelt, flecked with pure gold.

He was…stunning.

And, somehow, she couldn't bring herself to attack him.

She saw Stingfang and Driftflower attacking him mercilessly, slashing him with unsheathed claws and burying their teeth in his pelt. She felt frozen, only the blinding horror assuring her that her heart was still beating…

"Stop!"

The screech tore from her throat as she leaped for her Clanmates, knocking them away from the tom. "Moonfrost-?" Driftflower gasped, skidding on the muddy ground.

"You've given him plenty to remember you by," she mewed; she was surprised to hear her voice was ice. "I'll escort him from our territory. You two go back to camp and tell Breezestar."

Stingfang crouched and snarled. "I'm older than you—"

"And you almost _killed _him!" Moonfrost spat back. "Honorable warriors don't need to kill to win battles, Stingfang, or have you forgotten that part of your training? _I _certainly haven't."

Stingfang snarled again, and whipped around and stalked away, beckoning to Driftflower as he went. She followed, casting a confused glance to Moonfrost.

"How could I ever thank you enough—" the rouge stammered.

Moonfrost snorted. "Don't expect me to do it again," she replied, her voice light.

The tom purred, and she was surprised to find herself echoing him. "My name's Moonfrost," she introduced.

"I'm Spark," the rouge replied. "I have a den there, over that ridge." He waved his tail towards the nearest hill. "Where's yours?"

"The warrior's den," she meowed. "At the WindClan camp."

Spark's eyes widened. "So it's true then," he breathed. "My mother told me about it, but I didn't believe her…so there really are Clans of wildcats living around here!"

"Four," she replied. "WindClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. Anyway," she mewed, glancing uneasily over her shoulder, "My Clanmates might be coming back soon, and there's probably going to be more of them. You should go."

"You're right," Spark growled. "Bye, Moonfrost! Thanks again!" he streaked away over the ridge.

Moonfrost watched him go, feeling strangely confused…and lost.


	5. Chapter 5

**Afternoon! Well…morning, I guess…I'm exhausted but this stupid story wouldn't leave me alone! I'm almost wishing I had writers block now…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. **

"Ow…"

Moonfrost blinked open heavy eyes, wondering what woke her. She felt a cool something laying beside her stomach…a pebble? 

Another one landed near her, this time on her paws. "Ouch!" she hissed under her breath. Where were all these _coming_ from?

She stood and shook out her pelt. She gazed around at the inky blackness, trying to find the source of the mysterious rocks.

Every muscle of her body tensed as her eyes picked out a flash of scarlet, washed to almost pure whiteness in the light of the nearly full moon. There was no cat with that color fur in her Clan…she remembered the terrible ambush almost four seasons ago and shuddered.

Treading lightly, at the same time trying not to wake her fellow warriors and not alert the intruder she was there, she delicately picked her way out of the den and over to the edge of camp. "Who's there?"

There was an audible gasp. "Moonfrost?" hissed a strangely disembodied voice.

"Who wants to know?" she snarled.

The intruder stepped in the moonlight. It was a handsome ginger tom, his amber eyes alight with warmth. "I hoped it was you."

"Who are you?" she asked again, confused. Why did she feel like she knew this tom?

"Wh-what?" He looked shocked for a moment. "Moonfrost, it's me…you know, Spark."

"_Spark_?" she asked incredulously. The loner she had driven from her territory almost a moon ago? "What are you _doing _here? Go! Before my Clanmates wake up!" She tried to shove him away.

But he stood his ground. "I had to see you again," he mewed, sounding strangely choked.

"What do you mean?"

"Moonfrost, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for a moon, ever since we met. I…I can't help it. It's like we had an instant connection. Please, tell me you felt that too." His handsome eyes gleamed with hope.

"I…I guess…" she mewed hesistantly. The rouge _had _crossed her mind once or twice, but, with her duties as a new warrior, it wasn't hard to push the thoughts away.

Spark purred happily. Moonfrost glanced away. "I have to go."

"No, wait!" Spark begged. "Moonfrost, I…I think…I might be in love with you."

Moonfrost gazed at him, dumbstruck. _Do I love him? _she wondered, so happy she was almost numb. Was it _really _possible to love a cat so much that you felt you would burst from the pure emotion bottled inside you, that you craved their scent and the touch of their pelt even when you were miles apart, that you wouldn't hesitate to give them your life in a heartbeat…even after a thirty-second first meeting?

_It has to be, because I do…_

"Can you at least tell me when I can see you again?" Spark mewed, his voice trembling.

Moonfrost sighed. Talk about déjà vu…

Every instinct warned her that this shouldn't be happening, she shouldn't be standing here, she should be turning and fleeing as fast as her paws could take her. She _knew _what happened when forbidden loves like this blossomed. The last time it had happened, two kits had died, another two were left abandoned in the snow, forever entangled in a web of lies, and two cats who had once been mates were forced to face off to each other under the glaring gazes of their Clanmates.

"Tomorrow night, at the clearing where we met. Oh, and Spark…I love you too."

**Well, how was that? I wrote it in twenty minutes. It has to be a record. I probably won't add it until tomorrow, though…**

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back again, people! Egh…thanks to my brother, I cannot smell anything right now besides maple syrup. Yuck.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, Squirrelflight would've chosen Ashfur, Jayfeather would be a warrior and Brambleclaw would've died LONG before now. **

Her paws skimmed lightly over the dew-soaked grass that sparkled so beautifully in the moonlight. The path she ran has become so familiar in these past few moons, the spring of the grass under her pads had become so commonplace that she hardly even noticed it anymore.

The small clearing under the weeping willow tree is deserted. But the scent is still there, the heavenly scent that seemed to flood every single bit of her, that she'd come to associate with soft murmurs and shy glances and the feeling of pelt brushing against pelt in the moonlight.

She gazed around her. This was her place, and she'd come to love it. The moonlight filtered gently through the willow's cascading leaves, washing everything a pale shade of silver. Several fireflies drifted lazily through the air far above her head, giving the place an almost magical soft glow that counteracted the spell of the moonlight. The low murmuring of the stream was a constant song in her ears, mingling with cricket song and frogs croaking in a breathtaking melody. But the scent makes the clearing seem complete, her mate's blended perfectly with her own and thick with the perfume of wildflowers.

The sound of soft pawsteps made her turn. All the breath rushed from her.

It's him. He stood right in front of her, the moonlight rippling in an impossibly beautiful way over his long pelt. His amber eyes were filled with warmth—a sight she saw every night but never failed to make her dizzy.

She padded over to meet him, pressing her flank to his—inky black against golden-ginger, the night against the flame. "You came," he whispered, those two little words seemed to be filled with a lifetime's worth of longing.

"I come every night," she teased softly, twining her tail with his. "How could I not? I love you."

"I love you, too," he purred.

For a moment they just stood there, drinking in each other's scent. She touched her muzzle to his. "Spark…" she mewed hesitantly. "I wonder…are we doing the right thing, meeting here every night?"

Spark's eyes held a mixture of pain and shock. "Don't you love me, Moonfrost?"

"Of course I do!" she cried. "But…" She didn't want to tell him, but this had all gotten out of hand, it had gone much, much too far, and now her secret was aching to burst from her and she tried hard to hold it back. She sighed and looked away. "I'm so confused."

"I know," Spark mewed tenderly, caressing her gently. "I'm confused, too. But I know that we belong together."

The sudden sound of pawsteps made them both jump and whirl around. The willow branches quivered for a moment and an all-too-familiar scent flooded the clearing. A lithe cream-and-silver she-cat padded into the moonlight, and froze, blue eyes narrowing. "How could you?" she spat.

"Driftflower, wait!" Moonfrost beseeched, taking a step towards the she-cat that she once thought was her sister. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh, please, Moonfrost," Driftflower scoffed. "I'm not blind."

"Don't tell anyone, please! Doesn't blood mean anything?" The lie made her fur prickle, but in the desperation she paid it no mind.

"Okay," Driftflower mewed, sounding colder than Moonfrost had ever heard her. "I'll give you a choice. Drive him off, or I'll go tell Breezestar."

She turned to gaze helplessly at Spark. His amber eyes were filled with sorrow. "Go ahead," he whispered, touching his nose to hers. "I'll understand."

"No!" she shook her head desperately. "I—I can't. I'm sorry. Driftflower—just, please, _listen—_"

But the cream-and-silver she-cat ignored her. "I don't need to listen, Moonfrost. I've seen more than enough to know what's going on." She turned and raced away.

"Driftflower, _wait_!" Moonfrost cried. She gave Spark one last desperate, pain-filled glance before sprinting after the cat she had once thought was her sister.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, people! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, Hollyleaf wouldn't be dead, Leafpool and Crowfeather would never have met, and Firestar would've chosen Sandstorm first. **

Moonfrost's claws dug into the soft earth as she sprinted with all her might towards her camp. The sun was just beginning to break above the horizon, sending ruby streaks spilling down the pale new-leaf sky. Driftflower's scent was growing stale; she pushed herself even faster in a desperate attempt to catch up with the cat she once thought was her littermate.

She slowed as the gorse barrier loomed into view. The cream-and-silver she-cat's scent still clung to the thorns. Apprehension brewing in her belly, she ducked through the tunnel.

Her Clanmates were gathered around the Skystone. Breezestar was standing above his Clan, tail lashing and teeth bared, glaring in her direction. "Well, well, well," he mewed softly, his voice icy venom. "What have we here?"

"Like you don't know," Moonfrost replied, meeting her father's gaze squarely.

She scanned the crowd for Driftflower. There she stood, between Stingfang and Sheeppaw, her ears flat against her skull and eyes blazing with sapphire flame. "Driftflower, how could you?" Moonfrost whispered, surprised her voice worked at all.

"How could I?" Driftflower exclaimed, leaping to her paws. "You've changed, Moonfrost, and now I know why. I feel like I don't even know you anymore! The old Moonfrost never would've done anything like this!"

"If that's what you think, then you don't know me at all!"

"Enough!" Breezestar's sharp voice broke the tension. He leaped down and stalked across camp towards her, hackles bristling. The crowd parted to let him pass, every eye glaring hate at her. "Moonfrost, you have broken the warrior code by falling in love with a cat outside our Clan, outside any Clan. What have you to say for yourself?"

"I'm hardly the first," she replied evenly, chin held high. "You should know that better than any cat, _father._"

Whispers erupted around the camp. "What's she _talking _about?" "Is she mad?" "She's just trying to draw attention away from herself." Nothing more than can be expected from a _traitor._"

Breezestar's eyes darkened a shade. "You wouldn't," he growled under his breath.

"Try me," she breathed. "That's right!" she yowled so her entire Clan could hear. "Your beloved leader has lied to you for seasons! Before Breezestar took Heathertail as his mate, he had another mate, a _ThunderClan warrior_!"

Outraged yowls. "_Liar_!" "_Traitor_!" "How _dare _you say such things?"

As for Breezestar, he simply stood there, his gaze carefully guarded. "Mew away," he told her softly. "It won't change a thing."

She glowered at him. "That's right, a ThunderClan warrior!" she yowled. "And she was none other than _Hollystar, leader of ThunderClan_! She's my mother, and Eagletalon's, too. Breezepelt _lied_, to me, to my brother, to his mate, to WindClan! _He's _the one who should be punished! You're no better than a mange-pelt rouge," she hissed at him.

She searched for Driftflower again. The cream-and-silver she-cat's eyes were wide with horror. "You mean," she meowed, her voice wavering, "you're _not _my sister?"

Moonfrost looked away. "No," she admitted softly. "I'm sorry, Driftflower."

"Well, _I _don't believe it!" The cry came from Nightcloud. The elderly black she-cat was on her paws, glaring venom at Moonfrost. "My son would never do any such thing."

"Believe it, mother," Breezestar sighed. "It's true. But," he added, raising his voice amid the shocked gasps, "let it be known that Hollystar and I have not met since the night she gave up her kits. She means no more to me now than any other enemy warrior. As for _you_," he added to Moonfrost, "from this moment you are no longer a WindClan warrior. Leave our camp now, and if my patrols find you on our territory after sunset today, you will be treated as any enemy. Now," he spat, "get out of my sight."

"B-But you can't do that," Moonfrost stammered. "Father, _please_—"

Breezestar cut her off. "Oh, Father, now, am I? I thought I was a mange-pelt rouge."

Moonfrost opened her mouth to reply, but shut it again almost immediately. She glared at him, digging her claws into the soft earth. "Fine," she snarled. "I'll leave. You're a hypocrite, you know that?" she shot straight at him, and he didn't flinch. "It's your loss."

She turned her back on her family, her friends, her Clanmates, her life, and sprinted out the barrier.

She didn't look back.


End file.
